


Daddy’s sick little lady bug

by Juicep530



Series: Aviana and her daddy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, Diapers, Doctor daddy, F/M, Kink, Medical, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Suppositories, baby aviana, rectal thermometer, sick aviana, thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicep530/pseuds/Juicep530
Summary: When sickness hits Aviana, her daddy knows just how to take care of her.(Please do check tags before reading!)





	Daddy’s sick little lady bug

**Author's Note:**

> After much deliberation and many comments to continue, I have decided to write another part. Taking in the request of having Aviana sick, so thank you to whoever requested that! 
> 
> As always please do check tags before reading, and let more know what else you’d like me to write in this series. 
> 
> But please know I will most likely not be writing any smut, only stuff to do with medical play.

Prompt: When sickness hits Aviana, her daddy decides to take care of her

(Please do check tags before reading!)

Tags: doctor daddy, baby Aviana, medical, medical kink, medical procedures, suppositories, rectal thermometer, thermometer, diapers, ageplay, DDLG, Kink

...

A good month had passed since the incident between Aviana and her daddy. She had been doing much better since then. 

Her daddy had also stuck by his words, now taking extra precautions so she didn't get constipated again. 

However, now another problem has begun; she has fallen ill.

Usually when Aviana is sick, her daddy is quite protective of the both of them. He's always checking her temperature, making sure she is drinking enough, as well as making sure she uses her diaper regularly. 

Whenever Aviana is sick, she usually is compliant to whatever her daddy tells her to do; but not this time. She had decided to kick up a fight

"No daddy, I don't want to! I'm fine," she whined, struggling to get out of his arms as he carried her to the medical room.

Her daddy let out a sigh, "Babygirl, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think you needed it. Now please stop and cooperate!"

He could tell that she was growing tired, but acting like this wouldn't be tolerated, regardless if she was sick or not.

Gently dropping Aviana onto the exam bed, he began to grab a few extra (possibly not needed) equipment, and the medical cart.

Once his hands were thoroughly wash and gloved up, with the blue medical mat already set up. Aviana's daddy opened one of the  drawers to the medical cart, grabbing the tube of the KY jelly and case of the rectal thermometer.

"Daddy, I don't want that thermometer," Aviana sneered, turning around so she was purposely sitting back on her bottom.

"Aviana, we've talked about this before. Little girls such as yourself get their temperatures taken in their bums."

From where she was sat on the bed, Aviana pouted, but nonetheless got into the hands and knees position for her daddy.

She gasped as her diaper was untapped as her nightgown was pulled up. It was a situation she should’ve been used to by now, yet it still was gave her a small freight when it happened.

Covering his middle and index fingers in lube, Daddy gently moved Aviana’s cheeks and began to lube her hole throughly. Careful to get the inside and out.

Once that was done, he grabbed the rectal thermometer and lubed it up as well, before inserting the bulb about 2 inches into her rectum; effectively holding it there after what happened last time.

As Aviana began to whine and softly cry, her Daddy shushed her quietly; reassuring that everything would be alright.

Keeping track of the time on his watch, Daddy removed the thermometer when the five minutes were up; tutting to himself quietly.

“No wonder why you feel so bad, baby. You’ve got a fever of a hundred and two. I’m gonna give you some Tylenol.”

Aviana knew exactly what was happening now, as she heard Daddy opening the medical cart again and grabbing exactly what she expected; the dreaded suppositories.

Daddy never was liquid Tylenol, instead using the suppository kind, because in his words “it worked faster and would help his little girl.”

Hearing the lube as it squelched out onto the medical mat gave Aviana chills, especially when she heard the crinkling of foil.

The chill of lube was felt once again as her Daddy lined up a suppository and pushed it into her rectum, holding his finger there for 30 seconds before repeating the process once more.

Re-diapering Aviana followed by cleaning up the mess that ensued, Daddy them lifted Aviana up and carried her into the kitchen where I made a sippy cup of juice for her.

The two then cuddled on the couch, watching whatever Aviana chose.

After a solid three hours had passed, two of them of which Aviana was asleep. Daddy decided it was time for another temperature check.

Luckily Aviana was much more compliant this time, barely making a fuss - except for when Daddy took too long.

“It’s a gonna be a little cold, baby,” warned Daddy about the lube on the thermometer. Aviana let out a mild whine as the thermometer was yet again inserted into her rectum, but soon relaxed.

Before she knew it, Daddy was taking the thermometer out and putting the diaper back on her. “It seems like those suppositories did its job,” he spoke. “Your temperature is almost back to normal.”

The rest of their evening was spent with more cuddles and temperature checks.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn’t exactly turn out the way I had expected it to, it’s actually kinda rubbish compared to the last one I wrote. But I decided to post it for you guys anyways!
> 
> Again, if you’d like to see anymore med-play in this, then please let me know by leaving a request/comment.


End file.
